


Late Night Christmas Cookies

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: AlexTheDuckPotato's Christmas Stories (2018) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doesn't matter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be seen as platonic or romantic, just a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Alfred invites Arthur over to make Christmas cookies, learning that Arthur had never tried raw cookie dough before.





	Late Night Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 3 for my Christmas Eve One-Shots, Part 1 of 4 for the Holiday One-Shots  
> Ship: UsUk (America x England), but can be seen as either platonic or romantic
> 
> Takes place somewhere in America, probably New York lol (they both live near each other).  
> Just imagine them both wearing Christmas sweaters during this, cause that's what I did.

“Yo, Artie! You should totally come over and make Christmas cookies with me!” Alfred shouted over the phone, watching one of those generic holiday cooking shows. The lady was making homemade cookies with some sort of special fruit, a filling, and a mystery topping that Alfred couldn’t pronounce. Looked complicated and boring, but it was the only decent thing on that wasn’t a cliche movie or a kids cartoon.

“Alfred, you know it’s Christmas Eve, and that my brothers are actually home for once and not out partying like on every other Christmas,” Arthur replied, sounding a bit disappointed. He loved making cookies (even though he burned them almost all the time), and actually had a chance to make decent ones with his good friend/the person he admired. But of course, it had to be  _ today _ . Of all days Alfred could’ve asked, it had to have been today.

“Come onnn… Why don’t you sneak out or something. Mattie isn’t home, my other friends are busy partying and drinking or something, and I don’t feel like doing anything else,” Alfred rolled himself off his couch, landing on the red, white, and blue carpet below. His phone fell as well, accidentally dropping it on his way down. He put the phone on speaker mode, laying down on his stomach.

“Well, if I leave these three, they’ll destroy the bloody place, and we both know what happened last time I left them alone,” He glanced over at his brothers, who were fighting each other in Mario Kart, shouting swears every second they could. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Welcome to Christmas Eve at the Kirkland house.

“But, I’ll be over in an hour. I  _ really _ need to get away from these gits,” For a moment, he smiled at the thought of him and Alfred just hanging out together, watching holiday movies while eating cookies, drinking hot chocolate, maybe they could even--

“ARTHUR! Where the fuck is my nunchuck? You took it the last time we played Wii Sports!” Allistor shouted. Loud footsteps approached the kitchen, which is where Arthur currently was. The blond groaned, saying a quick goodbye to Alfred on the phone as he turned around, being greeted by an angry Allistor.

“I’m a bit busy at the moment, and I don’t know where your stupid nunchuck is. So if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be upstairs, away from you guys,” Arthur muttered, shoving past the other male to make his way upstairs.

“Well, do you know where they-”

“Nope. Don’t ask me again.”

\---

“Holy shit, it’s cold outside,” Alfred muttered, walking back inside with a small bag of premade cookie dough. He had the whole winter outfit on: a thick coat, gloves, a hat, earmuffs (well, they were his headphones, but they still covered his ears), snow boots, the like. While taking the boots off, there were another pair of shoes there, a pair he recognized all too well...

“Well, it’s winter, and it’s way below freezing. Maybe you should’ve thought of this earlier, when it was slightly warmer outside,” A voice shouted from the living room over the loud holiday music that was blasting over the TV.  _ ‘Huh. How did I not notice that when I walked in. Wait, my headphones were still on. Whatever. _ ’ Alfred thought, making his way towards the room where the music was coming from. Arthur was sitting on the rug Alfred was laying on during their phone call, watching a live holiday concert. He stood up, changing the channel to a music channel that played some pop music.

“Wow, you really do actually have a taste in music,” Alfred remarked, grabbing the other’s wrist with his free hand.

“You’re one to talk,” Arthur didn’t even hesitate on the reply, Alfred letting out a small chuckle.

“How did you even get inside in the first place?”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t leave your spare key in such an obvious place, idiot.”

“Right, right… I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe you can help me pick another spot.”

“Sure, but after the cookie making and eating.”

\---

“Alright... how do people do this again?” Arthur asked, staring at the huge ball of dough on the now empty counter top. A loud thud came from behind him, a small string of curse words following along. Alfred accidentally dropped a rolling pin on his foot. It’s wasn’t a small one either. Arthur walked over, taking some of the baking stuff he didn’t know the American had in the first place, also picking up the pin from the ground.

“Well…” Alfred started, dropping the cookie cutters and the smaller rolling pin on the counter, “First we have to taste the dough. Everyone does that, especially on days like this.” He took generous amount, further dividing it into two smaller bits. Arthur was hesitant on whether to take his piece or to just not have any at all.

“I… never actually tried raw cookie dough before,” Arthur sheepishly admitted, immediately finding the tile floor very interesting. It never was something he thought about when making cookies, mostly because he knew when he made cookies, the end result was always absolutely disgusting, according to many people. Except Alfred, who claims ‘they aren’t bad, but they’re not that great either’. It was a confidence booster, he supposed.

“Dude. You’re telling me you never tried one of  _ the greatest things ever _ ?” Alfred said, finishing the last bit of his piece as he started at the Brit, actually shocked that he  _ never _ had raw cookie dough before, “You  _ have _ to try it. It’s a tradition or something. It’s fucking delicious.”

Arthur took his piece out of Alfred’s hand, his head tilting just slightly as he looked at the piece.

Alfred took another piece of dough, shoving it in his mouth, “It’s not poisonous! If you don’t try it… I’ll make sure you won’t get any Christmas presents!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll eat it,” Arthur gave in, taking a small, hesitant bit out of the dough. He smiled, actually enjoying the taste of the cookie dough. It was better than he expected, and a million times better than his failed, burnt batches of cookies. He finished that piece, the two of them taking more pieces of the raw dough.

\---

“Alfred… I don’t feel so good…” Arthur groaned, standing with a glass of water near the sink, rubbing his fingers against his temple. He drank it quickly, immediately turning around to fill the cup up once again.

“Well… combined we did eat almost all of the dough, you eating  _ way _ more than I ever had,” Alfred replied, taking the golden cookies out of the oven. There were only eight small ones on the sheet, but it was enough for the two of them to eat. He placed it on the rag he set out on the cleaned counter, letting them cool off. While taking the oven mitts off, he watched Arthur walk towards the living room, changing the channel from the pop music to one of those cliche movies that Alfred hated, but wouldn’t mind watching with him.

Arthur picked up the storyline of the movie pretty quickly: guy falls for the girl, girl already likes another guy, first guy gets the girl. It didn’t seem bad, since the actors were actually providing excellent execution, and the actual plot of the story didn’t seem bad. His stomach still hurt, but it was slowly dying down.

Footsteps approached him from behind, making him turn around to see Alfred in the doorway, holding two mugs. The smiled softly at each other, staring at each other for a minute. Lightly chuckling, Alfred walked around the couch, handing Arthur one of the mugs as he sat down beside him, talking a small sip of the warm drink.

“You like hot chocolate, right?” Alfred asked, sitting criss-crossed on the couch, glancing over towards the other. Arthur nodded slowly, his cheeks turning a light shade of red as he took a sip, focusing back on the movie. The movie was nearing its end, the plot quickly becoming uninteresting to the both of them.

“I’m sorry for making you try the raw cookie dough,” Alfred muttered a few minutes later, a new movie playing on the screen. They settled on a new comedy movie that was supposed to be pretty good, according to the reviews.

“I’m sorry for eating almost all of it. But thanks for the hot chocolate, and for inviting me over tonight. It was fun actually having a decent Christmas Eve instead of a loud and noisy one with my brothers,” Arthur replied as he placed his empty mug on the coffee table.

“Wow. I’ve never really seen your ‘soft side’ if that’s what you even call it,” Alfred said, earning himself a light punch in the arm, “Well… I had a fun evening too, even though the two of us ate  _ way _ too much raw dough. You especially.” They both giggled, inching closer until their arms were touching. Arthur slowly rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder, both of them adjusting positions on the small couch. Alfred snaked an arm around Arthur’s waist, pulling them slightly closer together.

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, forgetting about the cookies that were made out in the kitchen. Arthur’s stomach ache finally died out somewhere towards the middle of the movie (or criticizing session, where he pointed out all the faults of the movie right at the climax.) Alfred kept begging him to stop and let him watch the movie in peace, Arthur giving in and letting him watch the movie in peace, as long as he got to point out the faults afterwards.

 

He never did get around to that, the two falling asleep in the same position as the movie came to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and happy holidays!


End file.
